


Taste of Steel

by baeberiibungh



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AUish, BDSM, Boot Worship, Clothed Man Naked Man, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, crawling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 05:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20286151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/baeberiibungh
Summary: Boot Worship. Nuff' said.





	Taste of Steel

Will sat on the chair with his legs out and splayed. He had on his suit on, tie put on tight and pants far from rumpled. Not like he had gone out either. He was just dressed to kill. Just like Hannibal had taught him. But he was in for a different kind of killing tonight. He sat and stared at the dark corner of the room where nothing moved except a chest that heaved every now and then. Will couldn’t actually see what was going on there, but Hannibal stood there, so that is where his eyes were fixed. 

No one made any move to do or say anything, but Will just stared at Hannibal or where he was supposed to be and he could feel Hannibal stare at him back, his intensity nerve wrecking if Will was not used to it already. There were the sounds of some bird singing outside and the hush of a forest outside but it was nothing to Will, whose whole being was tuned into Hannibal who stood in the dark corner, only the toes of his feet peeking through. 

“Come,” Will commanded and there was the sound of something heavy falling to the ground. The next moment Will could see Hannibal crawling on the ground towards him and a frisson of pure want went through him at the picture Hannibal made on his knees, his hands gliding over the rug as he continued to crawl to Will. His face had dried tear tracks on it and Hannibal had made no bid to wipe them off. There was also a bit of snot above his mouth, but it hung there just like the tear tracks.

Hannibal was completely naked save for the collar that sat on his neck and the marks fresh on his ass and his back. Loud lopes of red skin decorated his back and bottom from the whipping that Will had given him before sending him to stand in the corner like a precocious schoolboy. Hannibal had screamed through out the whipping but he never uttered the safeword. And now he was here, completely brazen in his submission as he crawled slowly to Will.

When he reached Will, he nudged Will’s leg with his head without looking up. Will fisted his hand in Hannibal’s hair but did not pull, just kept it there as if to anchor him for the moment. Done with his moment of tenderness, Will pushed Hannibal’s face onto his boot that he was wearing with the suit. Hannibal did not need another command to know what Will wanted. The boots had been brushed and shined pristinely by Hannibal himself some hours ago. Now, he opened his mouth and let his tongue have a taste.

Hannibal licked a stripe along the boot’s front curve, his tongue following the slope of the boot with incredible precision, so that the flat of his tongue never wavered from the boot. He gave a few more broad licks like that before turning to kitten licks as if he were sucking Will’s cock instead of his boot. He began to wander his mouth over the shoe, sucking the shine off the shoe, the taste dark and woody on his refined palate. But he did not stop. He licked and licked till his mouth ached and his body pained to be stooped so.

Will put his hand in his hair again and pushed him to the other shoe and Hannibal complied. He licked broad stripes across the shoe, steel tipped and cold on his tongue till it was heated up with the warmth of his mouth. He continued to lick and slick up the shoe with his saliva, his concentration solely on the shoe in front of him, somewhere aware that Will was masturbating above him. He licked a stripe and then gave another lick near it and nuzzled his face into the saliva stained shoe like a cat.

Above him, Will who had pulled his cock out, let it escape his hands to grasp at the arms of the chair, smearing his precome over it. Hannibal made such a pretty picture looking at the shoe as if it was the center of the universe. And his tongue, the way it glided over the shoe, pressed into the leather and steel of it like he was licking Will just the way he liked it, liked to be licked open while watching Hannibal lick his smear over his hole, that was a sight to behold for anyone. 

Will suddenly drew the foot away, drawing Hannibal with it because Hannibal was not letting the shoe get any distant from him. Before Hannibal could resume his worship, he was pulled this time to Will’s cock and was meted the same treatment. Long broad swipes of his tongue from below the balls to the edge of the tip. Short suck at the tip before more licking at the cock. Tongue wounding around the cock like a snake, Will though, out of breath and his mind at the slow torture. 

He didn’t make Hannibal stop or do more, but let himself get lost in the haze of being sucked so perfectly. The kitten licks were tickling almost, so soft they were and Hannibal was giving as much of his conscious concentration as he could into Will’s cock. He kept on licking and kept Will just at edge of his orgasm till Will could take it no more and pushed Hannibal roughly before fucking his hands to come all over Hannibal’s face in long strips of come. Hannibal opened his mouth to let anything fall in and wipe his lips when a splash fell just above his mouth. 

Will pulled Hannibal into his lap and Hannibal gave a hiss as his ass connected with Will’s suit. Will liked the sound of that hiss so he ground his hands into the flesh of Hannibal’s ass just to make him hiss some more. Hannibal did so and was rewarded with Will licking his face off his own come, pushing some back into Hannibal’s mouth before licking some more. Soon both were kissing, Hannibal twitching every now and then as Will palmed at his ass. 

It had been a good night. Will couldn’t wait for more.

**Author's Note:**

> Pleaseeeeeee Give kudos and comments if you liked the work.


End file.
